Devices such as a virtual reality headset and a treadmill may be used in tandem to provide a virtual reality experience. For example, a treadmill may be used to allow a user to walk while the user is experiencing virtual reality content. When the user walks in place on the treadmill, the virtual reality content changes accordingly so that the user appears to walk across a surface.